Choices
by mev97ellie
Summary: Reyna is caught between two men. Two brothers. Both alike and different in so many ways. Who will she choose? Edmund/OC Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeelllo :) So I just started this story on a whim because I am completely and totally bored this summer. If it gets good reviews and people seem to like it then I'll continue with it :) There aren't that many Edmund and Peter and OC stories out there so I decided to make one :) I LOVE constructive criticism, but please be nice! I'm still fairly new at this. So read and let me know what you think! :)** **OH! Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors I do not have a beta. **

Reyna paced back and forth across the deck. The ocean water lapped up against the side of the ship. The men worked tirelessly as they managed the ship. Her father stood upright at the helm along with the captain, staring out toward the mass of land that continued to creep ever closer.

Reyna glanced down as her dress flapped in the wind. It was plain. Nothing like the fancy dresses that the women usually wear in Limea. Reyna had never been one for finery and jewels. She had long wavy auburn hair that, when let down, reached her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. She wore a simple brown travelling dress. To anyone looking at her they would think she were just a simple maiden journeying home, except her emotions were whirling about inside her.

Reyna's father, KIng Archibald Castellian, was journeying to Narnia in order to attend a peace conference of many nations. It was very important that he attend, and of course he decided to bring his only daughter. That was not what was troubling Reyna. It was that her father had told her that he planned to find her a husband here at this peace conference. _How dare he! What did he think she was some kind of property to be bartered? She was a living, breathing, human being! She did not deserve this. Of course it all made sense in the grand scheme of things. Yes, It would be nice to secure some allies for Limea, the more the better. But wasn't there some other way to go about it? Ugh! My father! Does he think I will just roll over and take this sitting down? I most certainly am going to fight this. I want to marry for love. Why can he not understand that!_

Reyna's thoughts and rantings were interrupted when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she turned around to look at her father

"You look troubled, daughter." He said.

"I am, father. I was thinking about what you told me last night… about my marriage."

"…and?"

"I do not want to get married. I am only nineteen!" She cried with exasperation.

"Exactly! You are nineteen! When I married your mother she was fourteen."

"That was a different time father! This is now. In this day and age some people like to find love and get married of their own VOLITION!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, REYNA!" He said as she was about to continue her rant. "I know that this is not what you wanted. If I were a farmer and you a farmer's daughter, it wouldn't make a difference. You would be free to marry whom you wanted, but you are not. You are a princess. And being such means that you have certain responsibilities toward me and also toward your country. You cannot just marry anyone. I have coddled you for too long. I have wanted to keep you with me for as long as I could, but now…Reyna…I am getting old. I need to be sure that when I die that Limea is secure."

Reyna stood watching her father as he said this. He was sad. She understood why this was happening to her. He was telling her to grow up.

"Very well…I will agree to your decision. But please! Let me choose…" She pleaded.

"Have you not heard what I have been saying? You cant choose."

"Papa, you didn't let me finish. I will stand by your decision if I am allowed to choose the best out of the candidates. Papa, please. If I cannot marry for love, at least let me choose the life that I think I would be most happy in." She was going out on a limb here but she could see her father wavering. Hopefully he would agree.

"….Very well."

"OH! Thank you, Papa!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him! He embraced her, happy that they would now be somewhat reconciled. As he glanced up he saw that they were coming into port.

"Reyna, my child! We are here at last!"

Reyna glanced around her at this new country. Narnia was beautiful. The trees swayed slowly in the breeze and the sun shone brightly down on the beach. She noticed a large party of people waiting there, next to the docks. As they got closer she began to see their shapes more clearly. There were masses of animals of all kinds standing around conversing with each other. People from many different nations were introducing themselves and reuniting with old friends. In the center of the group were three people. They were walking slowly towards the boat. Stopping occasionally to speak with someone or to embrace an old acquaintance. The two women were very beautiful. The older one, had long dark tresses that were pulled up into an exquisite hairstyle with plaits and braids and jewels. She had brown eyes that seemed to look upon everyone with kindness and gentleness. The other one, who looked slightly younger had lighter hair. Not blond but certainly not as dark as her friend's. It was more of an auburn color. Her hair was let down and flowed across her shoulders. She has tiny flowers braided into her hair. She had hazel eyes that danced around as she passed through the crowd. She stopped to talk with everyone and she was always running off to hug and embrace someone in the crowd. The young man looked a little older than the woman with the dark hair. Maybe about twenty or twenty one. He had sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He walked with confidence and a smile that light up his face. The sun bounced off his face and she found herself sighing when she saw him.

By this time the three monarchs, for they most certainly were, had arrived at the dock. King Archibald stepped off the ship and walked down the gang plank. He greeted the man with a hearty hangshake.

"King Peter the Magnificent, I assume?" He said.

"Yes, sir that is me." He said with a great amount of ease. It was like he was talking to an old friend. "Let me introduce to you my sisters. Queen Susan, the Gentle," as he motioned to the dark haired woman, "and Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Both Queen Susan and Queen Lucy nodded as their brother introduced them. As I glanced around I noticed a figure running down the great hill that lead to the castle. It looked like a man because I did not see any skirts flying about. Perhaps it was a stable boy he seemed to be clutching his head, as if he were trying to keep something on. His hat maybe? I turned back to the conversation going on between my father and his new friends.

"Forgive me, King Peter, but I understood that you had three siblings. Not two. Have I been misinformed?" At this King Peter and his sisters exchanged some embarrassed looks.

"Well, you see King Archibald…" King Peter wasn't able to finish his sentence for all of the sudden a shout was heard.

"PETER! I'M COMING! GOOD LORD THAT'S A LONG HILL! I'M COMING!" The figure that I had seen came sprinting up, the crowd parted for him as he ran. It looked like he was trying to stop but as he started skidding his momentum carried him forward. He would have fallen on his face, but instead he toppled right top of Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! :) Like I said I have nothing to do this summer but write so here is chapter two :) Hope you all like it and REVIEW :) hehe because they totally make my day :) If you have any comments or constructive criticism I welcome them. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors. Oh and I suppose I should do the whole disclaimer thing so here it is. I will only do one and it encompasses the entire story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or own any of the characters of the Chronicles of Narnia it is all C.S. Lewis's he is the genius. So in other words: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE! **

**Well.. now that that's done onto the chapter :) hehe R and R please :) **

**CH2**

Reyna's POV

Reyna blinked. She couldn't breathe. Am I dead? Did the world end? Does this still mean I have to get married? She opened her eyes. Yep. Definitely dead. Otherwise there would not be a handsome man laying on top of me. Oh his eyes are so blue…I wonder why he's here in heaven… He must be an angel…

"Ed!" All four of his siblings shouted.

"Aw man.. ouch.. I think I hit my head… OH GOD! Miss, I am _so_ sorry!" He said as he started getting up. I sat up dizzily, still stunned from being knocked over. Ed, the man who ran into me, stretched out his hands to me. I was just about to grab them when the other man, what was his name? Peter…? Came up behind me and scooped me up.

"Miss… I deeply apologize for you brother's clumsiness," He said while shooting a glare at Ed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes! I am perfectly fine. No broken bones or anything, just a bit of dirt from being knocked down. You were running at quite the speed, King…"

"Edmund. Edmund Pevensie. I am so sorry! I tried to stop."

"As I said before. No harm done! It was quite the welcome to Narnia." I said smiling at him. He was blushing furiously. Queen Susan had dragged him away and was giving him quite a talking to. My father, now regained his composure and said,

"Your Majesties, this is my daughter Princess Reyna." As he said this I curtsied. I turned to look over at King Edmund who was looking very bashful and sorrowful.

"Well, please! You both must be very tired from your journey and all of the…other.. happenings." King Peter said, and shot another glare at Edmund. With this King Peter and my father took the lead and we all started walking back towards the castle. Queen Susan grabbed Queen Lucy's arm and walked briskly up to stand beside her older brother. Edmund came and stood by me. He kept casting me anxious looks. We were about half way to the castle when I stopped.

"King Edmund. Really. I am completely well. You keep looking at me as if I am going to break! I am not a piece of china." I said abruptly. He turned and blushed some more.

"I am sorry bu—" He started to say.

"You apologize too much." I interrupted. With that we both burst out laughing. When we had calmed ourselves a bit he said,

"Princess Reyna, please call me Edmund or Ed. All of the formalities get so tiresome…and I think that we may have passed those when I ran into you."

"Of course, only if you call me Reyna." I replied.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Called his brother.

"Sorry, Peter!" He called back.

He gave me a look that said 'We better go or I'll be in even more trouble then I already am.' So he grabbed my hand and we both took off running towards the others. When we joined them we were both panting hard. My father looked at me and I could tell he was going to admonish me later for my 'lack of decorum' or something like that. Ed was still holding my hand. He didn't seem to notice. Others would have thought his behavior a bit too forward. I thought it was nice to get a bit of a reprieve from all of the 'My Lady' s and 'Princess' s. He was treating me like a friend. I liked that.

Susan and Lucy, who also told me to drop the titles, led me to my room. Cair Paravel was huge. We walked down so many hallways and through so many archways. Every wall had beautifully woven tapestries that showed stories of Narnian history. It would be so much fun to explore this place. I wonder if there are any secret passageways. There must be. My room, if that's what it can even be called was amazing. Like the rest of the castle it had tall ceilings and had a chandelier. The stone walls were not bare but had more tapestries. There was a sitting room, den, bedroom, and a bathroom. It was wonderful. I was no stranger to splendor but everything here seems so new and interesting and unique. Every room has a story to tell. Every room is unique and special in its own way. I know I'm going to like it here.

"Do you like it?" Asked Susan.

"It is wonderful!" I replied.

"Well we will leave you to freshen up and rest before the ball tonight."

"Ball..?"

"Of course we are throwing a ball for all of the ambassadors from all of the nations, it is promising to be a great event." Said Lucy with great enthusiasm. I think that the three of us will very soon be the greatest and closest of friends.

oO0Oo

Edmund's POV

Oh, how I hated things like these. Don't get me wrong I love that we have so many friends and allies that want to come to this peace conference but It is just so exhausting having to be all.. Kingly….all of the time. Peter says I'm being silly. I'm not like him. He adores the attention. Not that he's conceited or anything, well..maybe a little, but we all are just a bit. He is just so much better at all of this stuff than I am. I would much rather be hidden away with a book.

"Ed! There you are!" Speak of the devil.

"Hullo, Peter."

"Why are you hiding over here in the corner? All of our subjects and allies are here. You should be socializing."

"No, I think I am perfectly content to remain here. No one can see me."

"That's because you are nearly covered by these curtains and tapestries. The dancing will start soon. Why don't you find yourself a pretty girl and attach yourself to her." As he said this his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Peter continued to drone on about my responsibilities and how I need to get out more. I was trying to ignore him. I have been trying to perfect that skill. It is fairly easy, especially on a night like tonight. It is so chaotic in the castle. Thousands of conversations going on, laughter, music, dancing, it's easy to block out all of the noise. I let my eyes wander over the large throne room. Susan was surrounded by several men, all who were desperately seeking her attention. Lucy was dancing in circles with a few of the younger Beaver children.

"…I mean if you really think about it there are lots of—pre—" I looked at Peter noticing he had stopped talking. He looked as if he had been slapped on the face. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. I followed his line of sight and my breath caught. Standing in the entryway was Reyna. She was wearing a deep green dress that shimmered and caught the light when she walked. Her hair had been let down. The auburn waves flowed over her and flowers had been woven in. She had a silver tiara placed on her head, much like the ones that Lucy and Susan have. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at her beauty.

After a couple moments of staring, Peter managed to regain his composure. He straightened his jacket and crown, brushed himself off and strode over to her with a confident smile on his face. As he approached her, Reyna's face light up with a shy smile. They seemed to be exchanging formalities but all of the sudden Peter extended his arm towards her. She took it, and the pair started to walk slowly and gracefully around the ballroom. I followed them with my eyes for as long as I could but soon they were lost in the crowd and I could see them no more. I felt a tightness grip my gut. I suddenly did not feel well. It must be too stuffy in here. Perhaps, since no one seems to notice me anyway I will escape to the library. Yes, I just need to get out of this hot room filled with people, then the unsettling feeling in my stomach will go away.

oO0Oo

Reyna's POV

I walked apprehensively toward the large oak doors. The dress I was wearing was light, maybe I should have worn something more modest or heavy. My dress was beautiful, it was my no means 'immodest,' however, I do not know all of these people, and as I approached the entrance my neckline seemed to plunge and the dress seemed to cling to my hips, in a most disconcerting way. The doors opened and gave way to a wonderful expanse of primly dressed people and laughing party-goers. For some odd reason everyone stopped and stared at me. I'm sure it was because of my dress, why else would they stare. I was beginning to become quite uncomfortable until I saw King Peter start walking my way. He began talking with me, exchanging the normal formalities, then he asked me if I would give him the pleasure of escorting me. I almost laughed at that, but I remembered what my father had told me about decorum and being ladylike, so I accepted.

As we walked, we talked of many different subjects. He was a very interesting man. Now that I was so close to him I began to study him more closely. He had a chiseled face, with somewhat sharp features. His eyes were the color of honey and they light up when he smiled. Whenever he talked he seemed to want to use his hands, as if he could explain things better with them. His hands themselves were large and had callouses covering them. I assume they are from sword fighting, for why else would a king have callouses? He had broad shoulders that filled his red tunic and. He had cut his beard for the occasion, but stubble still lined his cheeks. The magnificent crown that he wore on his head kept his hair in place for the most part but occasionally one or two pieces would slip across his forehead. I found myself wanting to push them back into place, but that would be too forward.

The music started and as the couples were lining up to dance, King Peter turned to me and said, "My lady, I would be extremely honored if I could have the pleasure of dancing with you." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. Tingles ran throughout my arm where he touched me and butterflies flew about in my stomach. I nodded because I was afraid if I spoke I would stutter. He led me out onto the dance floor. Luckily, I knew the dance so I didn't have to concentrate, for it was extremely hard to try to think about dance moves when a handsome man had his arms around your waist. Whenever he touched me, even if the slightest of touches sparks flew through my body. Just as the dance ended I saw my father approaching. Peter nodded at my father and then turning to me said, "Would you like something to drink? I find myself quite parched from that last dance." I nodded and then he sent me one dazzling smile and turned to find the refreshments.

"Hello, my dear. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Said my father with a smile.

"Yes, Papa. I am. It is not as bad as I thought it would be. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just speaking with some lovely gentlemen. They are from Calormen. They have been telling me about their battles and adventures." I gave him a look, I could see where he was going with this. "Oh, look! There they are over there!" he said while pointing. As I followed his gaze my eyes fell upon two men. Both looked to be about forty, their beards begging to gray around the edges. They were not well built. In fact, I was surprised that they were in the army for neither of them looked able to wield a sword.

"Papa…" I warned. He didn't seem to take the hint. He was about to motion them over when I grabbed his arm.

"Reyna… I don't understand…You said you agreed."

"Well..I didn't really have a choice, did I? Papa, we haven't even been here in Narnia for five hours and already you are trying to set me up. Do you really want to get rid of me so much? Give it a rest. I do not want to speak anymore on this subject today. Or tomorrow. Or the next day. Give me a little bit of a break from all the marriage talk so that I can adjust to the idea."

"My dear, it is not that I want to get rid of you! I only want to make sure that you are settled well and the sooner that happens the sooner I can be at peace. The Calormens are good people. I believe that they will treat you well.. Please, just talk with them for a while."

"No, Papa! I do not want to talk to them and I do not want to get married!" I could feel the tears start to prickle my eyes. I turned and almost ran towards the exit. I was not going to be humiliated in front of everyone, they would not see me cry. Crying is weak. I continued to run. I ran out into the courtyard. It felt good to breathe the fresh air. My tears were flowing freely now, I couldn't help it, they just continued to come. I sank to the floor as sobs continued to wrack my body. I sensed someone else. When I glanced up I saw King Peter. I tried to dry my tears and pretend that I was fine.

"Don't worry, Reyna. It's okay to cry." He said as he knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. "Do you want to talk about it?" When I looked into his eyes, I saw pure concern. When I had controlled my breathing enough I said, "My father want to marry me off to some nobleman or king here. He says that I have been blessed to be this old and not be married…but..I do not want to get married. I don't feel ready. I want to marry someone who loves me, and I want to love them. I don't just want to be fond of them and get along. I want a passionate love, one that consumes me." With that I burst into tears again. Peter rubbed my knees, when that didn't seem to change me, he switched positions so that he was sat right beside me. He carefully took my hands, which were covering my face, and pulled me close. His muscular arms surrounded me and I felt safe. After a few more minutes of crying the tears stopped. Instead of releasing me, Peter continued to rock me and rub small circles across my back. It seemed odd. He was the king, we had only met earlier today, somehow we had passed all of the awkward transitions, we skipped right to the best friends part. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could touch me.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes…" I replied, my voice cracking. He released me and stood up, offering me his hands. I took them and he pulled me up. He hugged me once again and then asked, "Do you want to take a walk with me? Personally, I don't really want to return to that stuffy room." I smiled at his outstretched arm and took it willingly, and with that we started to walk off towards the gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! Its been ages, I know! I went through a serious case of writers block, so forgive me if this chapter sucks. Well anyway I just finished this and wanted to get it up ASAP :) Yes, well, I'm sure you all want to get on to reading the story instead of listening to me babble. So all of the usual, don't kill me for mistakes or grammer stuff. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS make me work faster ;)R&R**

**Enjoy!**

CH3

Reyna woke the next morning feeling elated. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep but she felt completely rested. She and Peter walked together for most of the night. He showed her all around the gardens and even a couple of the courtyards. They talked about everything from favorite animals to their hometowns. He was so comfortable to be with. He was easy to talk to and welcoming to her. Reyna was roused out of her rememberings by her hand maid coming in the room.

"Good morning, Miss Reyna."

"Good morning, Elise" She said while sitting up.

"Miss…one of the young kings is waiting for you in the foyer." _What? Had Peter come to see her again so early in the morning?_

"Why didn't you wake me sooner Elise? Has he been waiting long?" Reyna questioned as she scrambled out of her bed, throwing her nightgown over her head as she went. Elise quickly brought her one of her gowns. Reyna threw it on and rushed out into the foyer, forgetting her shoes.

"Pet—" She cut herself short when she saw who actually stood in the room. Instead of Peter, Edmund stood awkwardly in the center of her room. Instead of wearing his normal regal blue tunic, he was dressed in riding clothes.

"Hey, Reyna" He said shyly. "Sorry if I'm a disappointment."

"No, Ed, No! You just surprised me! You couldn't be a disappointment. What are you doing here?" Reyna smiled at his shyness.

"Oh..uh..I was kinda.. wondering.. well if you wanted to.. I don't know.. maybe…_goridingwithme_?"

"Sorry. I didn't catch that last part. What did you say?" Edmund took a few stabilizing breaths, then looked up at her.

"I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go riding with me today?" He looked so awkward and insecure. It was almost funny to see a man with such a strong presence and build look so insecure.

"Of course! I would love to! Let's go! Right now!" Reyna was almost jumping with excitement. She grabbed his hand and started rushing towards the door.

"Um, Reyna?" Ed said with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah?" Reyna looked back into his big, sparkling, blue eyes and saw them full of mirth.

"Do you think you want to put on some shoes first?" _Shoot! My shoes! Damn it! Ugh! He must think I'm some flighty, forgetful little girl. _Reyna blushed so profusely that it felt like her face would explode. Edmund just burst out laughing. He looked so good when he laughed. His eyes sparkled and shined as he threw his head back. Reyna grabbed her shoes and pulled them on as the started walking out the door.

"Come on, Ed. Are you just going to stand there laughing at me all day or are we going to go riding?" He laughed a bit more and then grabbed her outstretched hand.

"Really, Reyna, it's not like you could even get to the stables from here.. you have no idea where they are."

"I think I could have found my way."

After making their way to the stables and saddling their horses they were ready to embark. Edmund took the lead and cantered off towards the forest. Edmund looked magnificent when he was riding. His riding coat billowing behind him. It almost looked like he was a different person. There was none of the shyness that he had normally. He looked beautiful.

She followed him through the forest of Narnia. He slowed to a walk and began to tell her all about the different plants and trees they passed. It was amazing how much he knew about the landscape and the foliage.

"How come you know so much about the forest?" She asked.

"I come here a lot. This is the place where I can get away from all of the 'castle' and 'king' stuff."

"I get that. People just don't understand. There's just so much responsibility that comes with this position. I mean, everyone expects to know everything _all of the time_ and to be perfect. It so tiring having people tell you all of the time. You know you would think that being the monarch you could tell everyone else what to do."

"I understand completely. You know, most monarchs have only one other person to share the throne with, I'm lucky enough to share it with three. However, I think that just makes it harder. That's why I come out here a lot." He stopped, and hopped off his horse.

"What are you doing? Why are we stopped?" She asked. Edmund walked over to her and held out his arms.

"It's a surprise." He said, his eyes sparkling. Then he motioned to his hands. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"I don't like surprises." She crossed her arms.

"Reyna," He gave her a look of determination, "Don't make me come up there and get you down."

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at him.

"Wouldn't I?" He winked at her, grabbed her by her waist and tugged down hard. So hard that Reyna rolled right out of her saddle and onto Edmund's chest, knocking them both down to the ground. Edmund's hands encircled Reyna's waist and pulled her to him, protecting her from the fall. Reyna's legs entertwined with his as they fell. Edmund let out a big "oomf" when he hit the ground.

"You know, Ed," Reyna said laughingly, "We should probably stop knocking each other over all of the time. It's probably bad for our health."

"You're probably right, Reyna." Ed wheezed, without letting go. He let his head fall back to rest on the ground as he tried to regain the breath that had just been knocked out. Reyna laughed at him.

"You sound like an old man!"

"I am not an old man!" He cried.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Ugh, get off." Ed pushed her gently off him and onto the ground. He stood up brushed off his clothes and lent a hand down to Reyna. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Well, that was interesting. Now, where are we?" Reyna said looking around. All around Reyna was dense forest. The trees were clumped so close together that they created a canopy that let in very little light. Vines and branches fell all around them. It would be quite frightening, if Reyna didn't have Ed with her. Ed came up behind her and took her hand. He guided her over to a very dense part of trees. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"Ed. I don't like this. I really really don't like surprises." She said.

"Reyna, it's alright. You will like this surprise. _Trust me._" He whispered. His breath ghosting across her ear, sending chills down her spine. _Trust him. Can I trust him? I mean I've only known him for two days. But he is just so easy to be around. I do trust him. He wouldn't do anything to harm me. I know that._

Ed walked her forward. She heard soft rustling, it must be the vines. Then, all of the sudden Ed's hands left her eyes and before her she saw the most dazzling sight. They were in a little clearing. The vines and trees that surrounded it created a sort of barrier or wall. In the center, was a small brook that waterfalled into a small pool. The pool itself was filled with many different kinds of fish. The water reflecting off of their bright scales made it look enchanted. The rest of the clearing was filled with wildflowers. Reyna had never seen anything like them. There was just too much color filling her view. It was so different from the rest of the forest. It was almost as if they had been transported to paradise. They sun shone brightly from above. Reyna closed her eyes and soaked it in. She heard birds calling to each other, and singing softly. She heard the rustle of small animals playing in the flowers, the soft trickle of the brook sent calming waves through her. This really was paradise. When she opened her eyes she saw Edmund. He was standing next to the pool. His eyes were closed, he had a small smile on his face. He was standing so still that he looked almost like a statue. The wind rustled his already mussed hair. He looked absolutely stunning. The sun shone off of his olive skin and the way his hair stuck out made it hard to look at him. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. His dazzling blue eyes stuck her to the core. She wanted to look away. She knew she should, but she just couldn't. He had captured her in his eyes. Reyna felt as if she were looking deep into his soul.

Edmund studied Reyna for a moment. He slowly started to walk towards her, breaking the spell. Reyna blinked.

"So, what do you think?" Ed asked as he came closer.

"Ed…Its..beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Well, a while back, this princess from Calormen we here visiting, and OH MY GOODNESS, she was annoying. I mean seriously, every time I was in the room with her she went on this monologue about how good her and I would be together. It was so annoying. I literally couldn't take it. So we were on this hunting trip and.. well long story short I ran away and found this place and hid here until she left."

"You're kidding right?"

"Um, actually no. I'm telling the truth. I really hate socializing with people. They make me uncomfortable." Ed said this with a perfectly straight face. Reyna had to try really hard to not laugh out loud at that.

"No, but seriously. How did you find this place?"

"Reyna, I told you. The ladies just love me so much I have to get away every now and then so I come here."

"Oh, right, Ed. I totally forgot. You are such a hotshot with the ladies."

"You got that right." He smirked and winked at her. Then they both started laughing, they laughed so hard that they both ended up rolling around on the ground. When Reyna had finally composed herself enough to get a couple words out she said, "Ed..?"

"Yeah, Reyna?" He turned his head and looked at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for showing me this place. It is incredibly special."

"You know, you're the only one who knows about this place, other than me. So don't go blabbing your mouth. Or else we would have to find a new spot to escape to."

"Okay, I promise. This will be our special place. Just for us."

"Just for us."

While they had been talking, neither of them had noticed that rain clouds had gathered over head. All of the sudden, it started pouring rain. They were soaked within seconds.

"Oh gosh!" Reyna cried as she jumped up. Edmund simply laughed and started making mud angels.

"You know, Reyna, I didn't get to dance with you yesterday." He said, gazing up at her.

"Oh! You're right! I left before you could."

"Well, may I have that dance, now?" Edmund stood there with his hand outstretched, his hair falling into his eyes, which held a mischievous look.

"Absolutely!" She grabbed his hand and he twirled her around. They spun and twirled and swayed and jumped. They danced for a long time until finally, he just held her. His hands were on her waist and her head on his shoulder. He swayed back and forth just enjoying her presence.

"Reyna.. Why did you leave the dance last night?" He asked softly.

"I just couldn't stay there, you know, monarch responsibilities."

"Reyna, if you ever need someone to talk to just find me, or give me a look and we can both escape here."

"I will, Ed."

"We should probably get back, the others will start to worry." He said abruptly.

"..Oh. Yeah."

"You might catch a cold from standing out here too long." Ed said as he started to usher her back to their horses. When they got back to the castle Ed helped her off her horse and walked with her into the castle. They stood there in the great hall, neither one wanting to be the one to say goodbye first.

"I..uh.. had a really good time, Ed." _Ugh! Stupid! You sound like he asked you on a date and you're waiting for your goodbye kiss. This was NOT a date. He never did anything that made it a date. Why would I say that! There are so many other things to say. Not that I don't want it to be a date. I mean that would be cool. Dating Edmund. He would be a good boyfriend. But were NOT, so there's really no point in thinking about it. Ugh now he's looking at me. What should I do?_

"Yeah… its my pleasure." He rocked back on his heels. "Um..Rey—"

"EDMUND! THERE YOU ARE!" Screamed Susan. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? Oh my God, Ed! Why on earth are you all wet! GO get changed! This instant! You are going to ruin the carpet! Oh, Reyna! How nice to see you! Oh, my, you're all wet too! EDMUND! Have you been keeping poor Reyna out here in her wet clothes? She'll catch a chill! You must get changed, Reyna. Both of you! Ed, when you're finished meet me in my room, I need to speak with you urgently!"

And with that Susan rushed away, sending one more piercing glance backwards. Reyna was so surprised at Susan's mothering that she just stood there watching her walk away. Then she felt something soft on her cheek. Smooth, soft, full, lips pressed against her cheek. He only kissed her for a couple seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Shockwaves were sent throughout her entire body. She could feel it from the tip of her scalp to the bottoms of her toes. He whispered in her ear, "Bye, Reyna" then with a squeeze of her hand he was gone. Rushing off to change his clothes and chase after an uptight Susan.

Reyna stood stock still for a moment. The feel of his lips on her cheek was still there. She lifted up her hand to touch where they had been. She smiled brightly, then began skipping off towards her room.

**A/N: So... What did you think? Send me a review and let me know :) But first.. a couple questions:**

**(1) Which character would you like to see more of?**

**(2) Do you want more romance or more action and suspense and stuff?**

**(3)Is the story moving too fast or too slow?**

**Okay, my lovelies, I love you all and keep reading.**

**Until Next Time *muwah***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I am SO Sorry! I have been gone for so long! I am so swamped with school! I know this chapter is so short... It's mostly a filler chapter. Do not fear, I will keep continuing with this story.. It may just take a little while, but I will keep going! As always, R&R PLEASE! IT Keeps me writing. IF you have any suggestions, comments, criticism feel free to leave me a review :)**

Edmund slowly pushed the doors to Peter's chambers open, the rest of his siblings were already there. They didn't notice him as he sneakily crept inside. Peter and Lucy stood close, his hand held in hers, by the window looking out at the ocean. Lucy turned let her hand fall and flopped onto Peter's bed, wearily. Susan stood hunched over a table set in the corner. The map of the kingdoms laid out beneath her. It was odd seeing her stately graceful figure bent over, as if something were troubling her.

"Oi. What are you all down for?" Three sets of eyes shot up to look at Edmund.

"Where the hell have you been, Ed?" Exclaimed Peter. I could see worry in his eyes. He looked so old. His tall stature stooped under the burden of responsibility. Frown and worry lines frame his face. I knew something was terribly wrong. My eyes shifted to Lucy, hers were glued to the floor.

"Peter. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"The giants in the North. Our scouts tell us that they are mobilizing their forces." His eyes didn't leave mine for a moment.

"Oh, well that is not too horrible! We will just send a small army up there and take care of it. The way you lot look, it's as if someone died!"

"That's not all…" Said Susan.

"What? Well… What else?" Susan looked down, my eyes shifted to Peter, he wouldn't meet mine. Lucy looked up for the first time, since I entered and said, "The White Witch. She is rumored to have returned." I felt my stomach hit the floor. Her eyes, filled with worry, carried a haunted look.

"…Tha.. That's.. impossible.."

"So we all thought. But it is true. The giants are rallying behind her. The scouts say she is the spitting image of the White Witch. It is either her or someone claiming to be her." Lucy continued.

"So... The White Witch has returned… What do we do?"


End file.
